Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour/Tropes
General *'Art Shift' - Each franchise has its own distinctive art style. *'Biting-the-Hand Humor' - Warner Bros., Netflix, Hulu, HBO Max and later Kids' WB are frequent victims of this in the series. *'Crossover' - The series mixes Warner Bros. Animation's most important franchises into a single show. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar' - There are hidden adult jokes in each episode. *'Funny Animal' - Most of the characters in the series are anthropomorphic animals. *'Hypocritical Humor' - In each episode, some character ends up to do the opposite of what was said before. *'Personality Swap' - In one episode, the heroes became cheaters and the Rottens become honest people after a accidental spell by the Great Fondoo. *'Pseudolympics' - The whole point of the series. *'Take That!' - Various stabs to Disney, Viacom and Fox are seen through the series. *'The Smurfette Principle' - Cindy Bear and Daisy Mayhem are the only women from their teams. Averted with the Looney Tuners and the Villainous Villains. **But even on those teams, this trope is played straight. On the Looney Tuners, Babs Bunny and Dot Warner are the only female members from their respective franchises, while in the Villainous Villains, the same applies to Elmyra Duff. Trivia * Cross-Dressing Voices - While most of the male child characters are voiced by male voice actors (like Charile Adler as Buster Bunny, Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Scott Menville as Augie Doggie, for example). The same happens with Skippy Squirrel (Tara Strong) and Tuffy Mouse (Kath Soucie) in their guest appearances. * Talking to Himself - Most of the voice cast has various characters who talk with each other, but it's mainly common with Jeff Bergman, since he's both Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck and most of the Hanna-Barbera characters originally voiced by Daws Butler and Mel Blanc. * The Other Darrin - Due to the death of the majority of the original cast (Frank Welker is one of the few surving ones), most of the characters had to be recasted, with the same extending at some point to other franchises. Jeff Bergman assumed the majority of Daws Butler and Don Messick's characters, as well as the two most emblematic Mel Blanc characters (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck), Doggie Daddy, Fred Flintstone and George Jetson. ** Other cases include Bob Bergen (Porky Pig), Tom Kenny (Barnyard Dawg, Boo-Boo Bear, Dixie and Top Cat), Jim Cummings (Tasmanian Devil, Captain Caveman, Rock Slag, Gravel Slag, Morocco Mole, Big Gruesome and Dick Dastardly), Eric Bauza (Marvin the Martin, Plucky Duck, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Dipper and Dirty Dalton), Billy West (Hamton J. Pig, Pixie, Atom Ant and Elmer Fudd), Spike Brandt (Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse and Spike Bulldog), Rob Paulsen (Baba Looey and Dastardly Dalton), Kyle Herbert (Mildew Wolf), Jess Harnell (Secret Squirrel, Mr. Jinks and Wile E. Coyote), Frank Welker (Scooby-Doo, Speed Buggy, Tinker, Muttley, Dino, Hoppy, Grape Ape), Matthew Lillard (Shaggy Rogers), Kevin Michael Richardson (Barney Rubble), Diedrich Bader (Blue Falcon), Scott Menville (Augie Doggie) and Maurice LaMarche (the Great Fondoo, Yosemite Sam and Snowball) ** On the female side, we have Kath Soucie (Cindy Bear and Penelope Pitstop), Jessica DiCicco (Petunia Pig), Grey Griffin (Daphne Blake), Elizabeth Daily and Tara Strong (Daisy Mayhem). WMMV * Seasonal Rot -